Fishing rod tubes for transporting fishing rods are known. They typically comprise a tube having removable caps at one or both ends such that one or more fishing rods may be inserted and removed from the tube.
A disadvantage with known fishing rod tubes is that the fishing rods are not restrained within the tube and are, therefore, free to come into contact with any other object in the tube, including other fishing rods. Whilst fishing rods are very durable/flexible, the guides and guide linings are susceptible to damage when they come into with other hard surfaces or sudden/large impacts. Once the guide or guide lining has been damaged it is likely to damage fishing line and, therefore, need to be replaced.
When removing a fishing rod from known fishing rod tubes, it is typical to remove all of the fishing rods from the tube to reduce the likelihood of damage to the fishing rods caused by impacts with the rod tube of other rods or miscellaneous objects in the tube. As will be appreciated, this can be a cumbersome and time consuming process.
Another disadvantage of known fishing rod tubes is that they are susceptible to being crushed, which may consequently damage the fishing rods stored therein. This problem is addressed by forming the tube from heavy gauge materials. The use of heavy gauge materials increases the weight and cost to manufacture the fishing rod tube.